


A Lesson Never Learned

by battlesonskyscrapers



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Conveniently broken AC, Gay, M/M, Not Underage, Taunting, Teasing, and lust, fluff?, heat - Freeform, kingdom hearts - Freeform, lots of love, much gay, non-canon, semi nsfw, very gay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlesonskyscrapers/pseuds/battlesonskyscrapers
Summary: In which Roxas manages to piss off AND tease a sleep deprived Axel. You figure out in what order this happens.





	A Lesson Never Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write this from a prompt floating around the mess we call the internet. Please enjoy! ☆

High temperatures were a norm on the islands. Everyone was used to it by now. At least, they were used to dealing with the heat from inside air conditioned walls.

Much to Roxas’s misfortune, his air conditioner had broken. And that very same night he found himself tangled in the top sheet of his bed, pressed up against a certain redhead.

“Why is it so HOT?!” He exclaimed, shoving Axel away from himself. Axel only sighed in response. He folded his arm under his head and watched the other wearily.

“It’s only until tomorrow. The techie should be able to fix it. Now get some sleep.” He grumbled, his pale green eyes glimmering in the dim lighting of their room. While the hostility in his scowl wasn’t entirely aimed at the blonde before him, most of it stemming from his lack of sleep, it was enough to shut Roxas up.

Momentarily.

Five minutes later, long after Axel had shut his eyes again, Roxas began tossing and turning, finally settling on his left side, facing away from his bed mate. Everything just felt so hot and sweaty and the sheets were sticking to his back in a very unpleasant manner.

The younger of the two groaned in annoyance, causing Axel to shift behind him. After a few more moments of silence, he sat up abruptly, having an idea. He turned the pillow he was using over to uncover the bottom, unused side of it. After laying back down, the coolness that met his cheek made him smile, but only minutely.

Roxas must have dozed off for only a few moments because next thing he knew he was back to sweating out his entire weight in water, except consciously now. _At least if I was asleep, I wouldn’t be experiencing this torture._

It didn’t feel like much time had passed and a glance at the glaring red numbers on the bedside table confirmed as much. 7 sweet minutes of unconscious bliss. Over.

The blonde flipped back over to look at Axel. He seemed to still be asleep. He had a slight crease between his eyebrows, but his breathing was even. The sight brought forth a quiet sigh.

How was he so easily able to fall asleep? He always was accustomed to heat, being the flamer he was (in more ways than one). But this was ridiculous. He seemed completely fine. Did he have ice packs hidden in his shorts or something?

He shook the impossible idea away immediately, flopping over on his back and throwing his forearm across his tired blue eyes as a short whining noise slipped from his lips.

“I hate this.”

Roxas felt the weight on the bed shift beside him and didn’t bother to look over or even open his eyes until said weight was positioned right above his body. A hand on either side of his head supported Axel’s upper body as he straddled the keyblade wielder’s waist. He leaned in close, his warm breath, surprisingly, sending chills down Roxas’s spine as it ghosted across his cheeks.

“If you don’t stop going on about how hot it is…” His voice was rough with sleep, but he didn’t seem particularly drowsy, just really ticked off. He leaned in to whisper in the smaller male’s ear. “I’m going to have to give you a reason to feel hot.”

At his words, Roxas thanked the stars that it was too dark for Axel to see his furious blush. The lighting, however, could not hide the tent that was beginning to form in his boxers. Axel simply smirked and rolled off of Roxas, confident enough in his little scene that the blonde wouldn’t be keeping him up any longer.

Roxas lay there a few moments, absolutely stunned, before burying his face in his hands. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure that Axel could hear it. He felt Axel settle back into his sleeping position from before and mentally cursed the man for his actions.

From the blonde’s point of view, he only had two options. First was to just deal with his little… issue and try to fall asleep without saying another word or second, and this option probably wasn’t much of a good idea after the kind of day Axel had, he could antagonize the red head even further.

Roxas wasn’t usually one for instant gratification, but he was admittedly a masochist and a complete bastard, so what came next wasn’t entirely unexpected. Or at least, it shouldn’t have been.

Axel let out an undignified “Umph,” as a certain blonde’s weight fell upon his abdomen. He blinked for a few moments, honeydew eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, before locking with cool blue. The short stack was straddling him. _Bold move, dontcha think?_

Axel’s hands instinctively moved to Roxas’s hips as he felt the blonde lean in close.

“I’m _really_ hot, Axel…”

Now it was Axel’s turn to shudder. Roxas’s breath hit Axel’s ear for only a moment longer before teeth clamped onto his helix. If nothing else, that had definitely elicited a response from the red head.

Roxas’s heart skipped a beat at the low growl he heard build in Axel’s throat. His heart only continued to pound even more violently than before as he felt his back meet the bed.

The pyro had Roxas’s hands pinned above his head and used his free hand to tilt the other’s chin up delicately with a smirk gracing his porcelain, if somewhat sweaty, features.

“You never learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of writing I've ever posted, so please don't be too harsh with any *constructive* criticism you might have! I appreciate anything that can help me become better though :)
> 
> I hope to continue writing and providing for the fan community! See you again soon ♡


End file.
